Thanks For The Memories
by GilbertOfPrussia
Summary: Just a short little fic me and my friend wrote together. Rated T for angst, RomexGermania


Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of it's characters!!

****

It was a warm, quiet spring afternoon, the kind when the world seems to stand still. The sun was just sinking down over the horizon, and a lone figure watched it from atop a hill.

He was deep in thought, his blue eyes open but not really seeing much. He was thinking about his past, about the people, no, person he knew back then. The memories hurt him, stung him, burnt him, but still he held onto them like a toddler to its favorite blanket. Why couldn't he just let go? They were gone, over, done, lost in the past but still he held on. The split second smiles the short lasting twinkle in those blue eyes... He didn't know he was crying until tears spilled down his cheeks.

He quickly reached up to wipe away the tears that were now flowing down his face. "Don't cry about such things..." He tried to tell himself, but his voice quavered and didn't do much good. He couldn't help but wonder what the other was doing right now, no matter how hard he tried to push the thought from his mind.

Why couldn't he forget? He could forget the date, the time, where he put his house keys! But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget those bitter memories that hammered at his happy, care free life. He leaned back against the base of the hill, trying to ignore the empty spot beside him. The spot that used to be taken by that person, that person.... He just glared at the sun trying not to cry again like it was its fault he was feeling this way.

He flopped down on the grass, trying to think of something, anything else. But every time he closed his eyes, he could still see that person, clear as crystal..."I will never forget..." He murmured, although there was no one to listen.

Tearstained cheeks, broken heart, and memories like lead. That's all he had, he could barely remember a time when he was truly happy. Why couldn't he be happy again? Why couldn't he have just one more night? One more time?

What he wouldn't do just to see him again....to hear him laugh, to see him smile...to hear his voice, whispering to him during the long, cold nights...

He shivered although the air around him was warm. Everything hurt; everything was cold, and black. No warmth, no light, no love, no happiness. He kicked a clump of grass, sending it sailing on the wind. "Thanks for the memories even if they weren't so great..."

He could feel the tears start to form again. He'd lost everything...and for what? A one-night stand? He'd been so stupid...

He bit his lip, trying to bite back the tears. He felt all of the energy get stripped from his body but wouldn't fall asleep. Sleep was filled with memories and memories were filled with him.

Which was why he hardly slept anymore. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he almost never went out in public. Everywhere he went reminded him of that person, and his heart just couldn't take it

.

He knew it was cowardly to run from his problems but facing them threatened to shatter his wounded heart. He just couldn't take chances anymore... What if he finally came back? The tiny flicker of hope passed quickly before depression closed in again. He wasn't going to come back

He closed his eyes again, hoping that sleep would come and the memories would leave him in peace for once, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Germania!" The silhouette came closer and closer continuing to call his name. The words caught in his throat and the tears threatened to spill over. He left and now he's back what was he thinking? Crawling back... But the happiness to see him again remained.

At first, all he could do was stare, despite the fact that he just wanted to run into his arms and kiss him senseless, but his legs felt like lead and he couldn't move. "Rome..." He managed to whisper, savoring the name. "Rome...Rome!!"

It had been so long since he'd seen Rome, said his name, or even spoke about him. The figure came closer, "Germania I never thought I'd... I'm... I'm sorry..." He was speechless. He wanted to beat the living crap out of Rome and hug him at the same time. He did neither, he just stood there and stared at the man before him, tears now once again creating rivers down his cheeks.

"I... I... I thought you wanted..." The bastard wouldn't even make eye contact, why didn't he just walk away? His feet stayed put despite his will to leave right then and there. He had a pinched look on his face and his eyes were clouded.

"To see you again?" There they were again, those damn tears. /Move!/ His mind screamed. /Do something! Don't just stand there!/

Rome nodded, still not making eye contact. His own eyes were trained on the other with a burning glare. He wanted to shout, to tell him how much this hurt him, how much this made things worse.

"You just...don't get it, do you?" What was the point? He should have left as soon as he saw Rome coming, but something inside urged him to stay. But why...

"Get what...?" Rome was always such an idiot. He hated that about him, but still he stayed here, after all the things Rome did to him. All the things Rome was still doing to him...

"You know. You still had the guts to come here, despite /everything/ that happened...dammit, Rome! Can't you see?"

"I... I... Know..." Were those tears in Rome's eyes? Those chocolate eyes... Stop! He refused to get pulled back to Rome. Rome left him hurt him! How could he still feel this way? The endless war in his mind threatened to drive him insane.

"Then answer my ..Here?" He was torn. Torn between the past and the present. It was ripping him apart, he couldn't do this, shouldn't do this...

"I came here because I realized I... I need you." Cheap words. Too cheap for him to swallow, but the emotion... Was it just acting or did he really mean it? Was he seriously considering forgiving Rome? Did he really have the ability to do so?

"Rome..." Damn him. Damn him a thousand times over for being this way. He wanted to say something, tell him what he had been through, he wanted things to be as they once were, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out, just a weak-sounding, choked-up sob.

Rome looked like he wanted to comfort the other, but didn't. The thing that angered him was that he kind of wanted Rome to comfort him, tell him that everything was going to be ok. He knew it wasn't but the calm soothing voice made everything better...

He struggled to finish a sentence without breaking down completely. "I...I can't...I'm sorry, but...I can't..." His voice sounded so childish, he hardly even recognized it as his own. He looked away from Rome, trying not to show how he was feeling, trying not to show anything...

Before he knew it Rome's arms were around him. He wanted to push him away but the warmth, the smell, the closeness he loved it all so much. No! He couldn't forgive Rome! Not after... After... What had he done again? He couldn't remember, he could barely think with everything that was happening.

He could already feel a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. It had been so long, and this felt so, so right...

Rome stroked his hair comfortingly and whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry...." All of this made him feel fluffy and light, free at last from the past.

"Rome, I-" He paused. He didn't have any doubts about this anymore, and he knew what to say. "I forgive you."

****

Oh-kay, so let me explain. I got this song stuck in my head, and I was thinking about how well it would fit with these two, so I told my friend Elizabeth and we started writing. It was really fun, sooo…yeah. You get the point. And also, this pairing needs more love!!! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! ^^

Review? Please?


End file.
